


Диона

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Art, Fanart, Gen, Gods, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, фанарт
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: О чем она тревожится теперь,идя по разукрашенным неоном лужам?Что до людских страстей богине?Откуда ты? С каких небесных сфер?И потеряла где того, что был так нужен,Тебе, богине слез, пришедшей из пустыни?Где он? Где тот, кто твой подержит зонт, Диона?Но нет ответа. Полный муки взгляд...... и тонет мир в звенящей пустоте неона.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Диона

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/d35d2c3cbd7c92581615037165.jpg)


End file.
